


re:UN[4]ON

by Parsley_and_Sage



Series: share the same space/sun/sky/stars [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Background Relationships, Implied Relationships, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsley_and_Sage/pseuds/Parsley_and_Sage
Summary: There is an ache in [their] heart[s] that mere companionship cannot fill. A feeling of incompleteness, like [their] entire being[s] ha[ve] been shattered into four.A Yugioh Arc-V and Kingdom Hearts fusion.(No knowledge of Arc-V needed.)





	1. daily daze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to re:UN[4]ON (also known as re:4)!  
> This thing has been under development for what feels like forever (read: one year), and I'm actually kind of proud of how the plot's turned out? Uh, it's probably not all that great, and KHII is going to absolutely destroy whatever I've got planned, but I hope you guys like it.  
> You don't need to know anything about YGO! ARC-V by the way.  
> Expect: nonlinear storytelling, inconsistent writing styles, a weird plot, worldbuilding, the author pulling random stuff out of nowhere, absolute and utter confusion, and more!!  
> Do not expect: a coherent plot, consistent updates, a set protagonist, and the author being nice to her characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

**[OBTAINED!]**

** > ANSEM’S REPORT 1**  
** > READ?  
** ** > {YES}        > NO**

**Many people believe that there is only one world in the universe, and that they are living on it. However, in reality, the world is split into four different dimensions: Realm of Darkness, Realm of Light, Way to Dawn and Way to Dusk. The balance of all four realms must be kept at an equilibrium, lest madness take over either Light or Dark. To keep this balance, the existence of four dimensions are kept an utmost secret, told only to a select group of people…**

“So...a!”

_ Huh? _

“Sor...! Wake… sleep… ead!”

_...Kairi? _

“...’re go... be… ate! It’s alrea… six thirty!”

_...Six thirty? Wait… six-thirty?! I'm late! _

“I said: WAKE UP!”

“Ow!”

————

“You’re so lucky I woke you up in time.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You just like hitting me whenever you get the chance.”

“Guilty as charged!”

**[Traverse Town, 12:24]  
** **[World: Way to Dawn]**

People. Too many people.

Sora sighed in annoyance, running a hand through his messy brown spikes. Time to play his favorite game: Where is Kairi and Riku? Surprisingly enough, red and silver blended very nicely into the background of his school’s cafeteria, making the game far harder to play than it truly needed to be.

“Sora! Over here!”

Ah. There they were.

“This is where you were sitting? I was looking all over for you two!” Sora said, plopping down next to Kairi. He grinned. “I thought you guys abandoned me!”

Riku rolled his eyes. “We sit in the same exact place everyday, you know,” he replied, though Sora could make out the fondness in his words. “I know you have a terrible sense of direction, but surely you could find your way around a cafeteria?”

“To be fair, Riku, he probably couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag.” Kairi grinned, taking out her lunch. “Remember that one time in middle school we—”

“Hey!” Sora blushed bright red, clapping a hand over her mouth. “You don’t bring that up!”

Kairi pried the hand off of her face. “You gotta admit though, it was pretty funny.”

“It was traumatizing!”

“It  _ was _ really funny.”

“Riku!”

“Sorry, Sora. It’s the truth.”

Sora groaned, banging his head on the table. “Not fair,” he whined. “You two are ganging up on me.”

“Hey, you can’t deny the truth! Or, remember that time we went to—”

“ _ Anyway _ —”

“—and it started pouring and we, for whatever reason, trusted Sora to—”

“Kairi, shut up!”

“—and we ended up lost and soaked? Good times!”

“ _ Kairiii _ …” Sora whined, burying his head into his arms. “You’re embarrassing me…”

“Sorry, Sora.” She giggled, tugging at his hair. “You just make it too easy.”

Riku watched them interact with a slight smile. Feeling sympathetic, he said, “Come on you two, break it up. Anything interesting happen lately?”

Sora perked up at the change in topic. “Yeah! I heard they’re moving the annual Struggle tournament earlier this year. It’s actually pretty soon. I think I saw a few sign-up sheets?”

“Thinking of joining?” the silveret asked, sniffing at his lunch suspiciously. He grimaced; it smelled like mold.

This time, Kairi spoke up. “Hell yeah! And this time, I’ll beat you, Sora!”

Sora stuck his tongue out. “No way! I’ll beat you for sure!”

"Nope! Your luck's been terrible this month. There's no way it's gonna change just for a tournament!"

"Relying on luck? That's no way to win!"

Riku frowned. “Hold up. This month? Do you guys no when, exactly?"

“Uh… I think it was the 24th?” Kairi shrugged. “Sometime in the twenties, I think.”

“Oh…” Riku sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to join this year.”

“Really? But… you’re the champ!” Sora frowned. “What’s up?”

“I’m gonna be really busy during the end of this month. Sorry.”

“Ah.”

The conversation died after that. Though they were best friends and close as they could be, Riku had always seemed… distant, especially as of late. Secrets and activities he never wanted to talk about filled his schedule. A barrier seemed to have formed between him and the rest of the world. While he still laughed and smiled and acted like his old self, An undeniable distance had been growing between him, Kairi and Sora.

It hurt see their friend’s reservation, to say the least, and any reminder of the ever-growing rift killed a good mood.

“...I should get going. I have to leave early today.”

“Bye, Riku.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

“See you guys later.”


	2. redshift

“You’ve made up your mind?”

“Where did Xion go? I have to find her.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Stay safe, kid. I’d go with you, but...”

“I know. You and the others have to hold down fort.”

“Yeah. Saïx'll kill me if I run off, and he'll kill me twice if you died. You better come back alive, alright?"

“I will, thanks. Bye, Axel.”

**[Twilight Beach, 01:30]  
** **[Way to Dusk]**

The sand was cool to the touch.

Roxas huddled into the cave he had found. Though it was still situated on the beach, Roxas knew it was far enough away that high tide wouldn’t reach him, but he could escape to the ocean if he had to. The Heartless wouldn't follow him into the water. He was safe in the ocean.

For now, though, he had to make sure he wouldn’t freeze to death. Twilight Beach always got cold during night, and even if the water was warm, he couldn’t exactly spend his nights floating in the ocean. Not only would he prude up, he would drown if he fell asleep. No, better to stay in the cave, where it was cold and slightly damp, but he could, at the very least, sleep somewhat peacefully.

Sometimes, he wished he insisted Axel join him. His element made him warm to the touch, like a space heater, and he could control fire. Roxas’ element could ward off weaker heartless and act as beacon, but he always had difficulty weaponizing it. The stronger the Heartless, the more likely it would simply absorb the light instead of running away or getting hurt.

Goddess, he was useless, wasn’t he?

Well, at the very least, he still had his Keyblade.

Almost desolately, Roxas summoned his Keyblade into his hands. The weight was comforting, and his palms fit perfectly around the grip. Even when he felt the most alone, his Keyblade managed to keep him company.  _ You’ll make it through,  _ it always seemed to say, like a symbol of hope.  _ Just keep in mind what you’re here for. _

Right. Xion.

Xion had disappeared a few days ago, and Roxas was worried sick. She was one of his best friends, and if Xion died, well… he honestly didn’t know what he’d do. Wage a war, he supposed. And get himself, and Axel too, killed. Xion was always the voice of reason, the person that reminded him and Axel that yes, vengeance was nice and dandy, but they would have to stop and rest sometimes. Just because they could keep going for forever, not everyone else could, too, and they would need backup if they wanted to purge their world of the Heartless.

"If you two end up killing off everyone because you were way too reckless," she would say, "who would live in this world of ours? No one, except for us! Then what would you two be fighting for?"

He would need Xion by his side if he was going to defeat the Heartless. After all, he and Axel were “dumb, stupid boys.” They needed their tactician if they were going to succeed.

And they had to. In the name of those fallen, he, Axel and Xion would cleanse their world of the Heartless.

For the people.

“For someone so determined, you’re not doing much about it.”

Who— 

A pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at him.

“You’re Roxas, right? Fight me.

“Winner gets the girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> You might notice that re:4 is part of a series! Well, the series is not told in order - that is where the "nonlinear storytelling bit" of the plot comes into play. You could finish one work and move onto the rest, but I recommend to read the entire thing in a specific order! If you don't, you will get spoiled or be very confused. If there is a corresponding side-story that is best read after a certain segment, I will link in the author's notes.  
> Why is it set up like this? Because this is how I wrote it and I am too lazy to change it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
